date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Novayan Armed Forces
The Novayan Armed Forces, full name: Armed Forces of the Novayan Confederation, is the world's largest unified military force of the Novayan Confederation. Formed from the armies, fleets and air forces under the command of the mysterious yet young Borealis Norsoutha, and formed from the ashes of the former armed forces of Nazi Nemaria, the Novayan Armed Forces stood firm, holding within their hearts the knightly traditions and the bushido code, against the threat of all enemies. The Novayan Armed Forces made a major appearance in Disaster Strikes Novaya, a Date A Live RP in NationStates.net. Disaster Strikes Novaya, also known as Date A Live: Novaya Peril or Date A Live: Spirit Resurgence, was actually the Novayan Armed Forces' major debut. History The origins of the Novayan Armed Forces traced back to the Crusades in 1099, where Salta Norsoutha led the Crusaders, composed of Atelansian Christian military orders, to battle against the invaders, who tasted the sap of defeat and were driven away from what would become the Alnorian Principality, the precursor to the Kingdom of Alnoria and its superseding nations, the Nemarian Confederation in 1821, the Federal Republic of Nemaria in 1881, and finally the Novayan Confederation in 1998. In the 15th century, the invaders made their return and took over most of the Alnorian Principality. The invaders' occupation last for three days as a knight, bearing resemblance to Salta Norsoutha who disappeared in 1131 after leaving to parts unknown, led the attack upon the invaders, whose invasion became the Last Crusade. This resulted in the creation of the Kingdom of Alnoria with the knight, claimed to be Salta, becoming the first Alnorian king before stepping down in favor of his 'great grandson' Arthur Norsoutha. In the early 19th century after the end of the Atelansian Imperial War, the Alnorian Kingdom - alongside the the Grand Duchy of Yekaterinburg, the Sayotama Shogunate, the State of Sovereign, the free cities of St. Petersburg, Omsk, Irkutsk, Ufa, Orenburg and Perm - formed the Nemarian Confederation, while the Principality of Tsaritsyn, Grand Duchy of Auro the Grand Duchy of Bavaria, the Tomoshima Shogunate, and the Kingdom of Varrenia stayed out. The nations and free cities that composed the Nemarian Confederation had combined their armies as a unified military force, of whom will first taste its fight against the Order of the Light. This culminated in the Alnorian Civil War of 1861, one of the first modern war which was fought between the Nemarian Confederation and the Order of the Light, a revolutionary faction that wants to promote white supremacy, slavery and genocide. The war becomes a stalemate as both sides took casualties, a major result of the war of attrition. It wasn't until that those that stayed out of Nemaria all joined the Confederation in 1874 due to the threat the Order of the Light had posed. With their combined might, the Nemarian Confederation pushed back the Orer of the Light with the equipment, manpower and firepower the duchies, principalities and kingdoms had brought. The war ended in 1881, which has also seen the destruction of the Order of the Light and the rise of the Federal Republic of Nemaria, also known as the Nemarian Federation, a democratic state that bounds by individual freedoms. This victory also resulted in the Nemarian Armed Forces' rise. Borealis' rise to power Little did the Nemarians know that the Order of the Light was far from destroyed and had began to plot their motives. In 1989, the Order of the Light destabilized the nation's economy that would collapse in 1991. In 1994, the Order of the Light, disguised as the Liberal Conservative Party, won the elections to help revive the economy through slavery and forced labour. Under orders from the LCP, also known as the National Socialist Nemarian Workers' Party, the Nemarian Armed Forces and police forces were deployed to immediately arrest or kill non whites and LGBT groups for supposedly destabilizing the economy and for resisting. Protests and demonstrations to stop these discriminations were brutally suppressed. But the Order of the Light's actions cost them dearly. In late 1994, the mysterious yet youngest Borealis Norsoutha rose against the Order of the Light, who had stained the knightly traditions and bushido code of Nemaria. This resulted in the populace, alongside several military and police units, to side with him. Several others swayed their loyalty to Borealis, who had gained supporters that it resulted in the Nemarian Civil War. Under the leadership of Borealis and his Enlightened Socialist Nemarian Workers' Party, the enlightened socialist Nemarian forces clashed against the Nazi government forces, who gained early victories but Borealis' charisma and speeches soon caused several Nazi government forces and units to change sides. By 1997, the Order of the Light had lost much grounds to the onslaught of the enlightened socialists. Much of the Nemarian Armed Forces had joined Borealis' side while those still loyal to the Order of the Light either surrenders or were destroyed. Category:Factions Category:Scarlet